


I sense there is trouble ahead

by Vibing_in_the_Void



Series: You Call Yourself a Liar [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Because there is no way you don't get through that without SOME trauma, But he never does it intentionally, Dead naming in a sense, Eodwulf questions some things, Eodwulf slips up and almost calls Caleb Bren a few times, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am going to make of a series out of this I know it, M/M, My brain won't let it go, No Matter How You Slice It, Pre-Relationship, Trent Ikithon doing his bastard thing and traumatizing people, Unlike some OTHER wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibing_in_the_Void/pseuds/Vibing_in_the_Void
Summary: Eodwulf does his research and finds out the man he traded barbs and complements with was a Firbolg, a giant-kin not often seen in the Empire. Which begs the question where the group had found him. Not being able to get the man out of his head Eodwulf goes for a walk. How he ended up across the table from the very man in his head he doesn't know, but he isn't about to let this opportunity slip away.
Relationships: Blumenthal trio - Relationship, Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Series: You Call Yourself a Liar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928755
Comments: 35
Kudos: 186





	I sense there is trouble ahead

**Author's Note:**

> ........Listen. I don't have an explanation for this. Everyone was yelling about Caduceus and Eodwulf and I was like " Yeah! Cad deserves a muscle boyfriend. But first... conversation!" So instead of sleeping a wrote this thing. It has lodged itself in my head and I see myself writing a series of this diverging from canon. I already have a few ideas about where this is going to go. 
> 
> ALSO! If the way Eodwulf expresses his trauma is incorrect someone please tell me. I don't want this out here and not deal with this certain type of trauma with care. Trent did some fucked up things and I'm planning on dealing with that in later works but I'm going to tread very carefully. 
> 
> I can't believe I'm doing this...  
> ALSO! ALSO! I don't know what Eodwulf stats are so I may be giving him too much intelligence or insight, but I don't truly care. Characterization of people you have seen very little of is fun! Here we go!

Eodwulfs eyes flicked across the tavern to the dulling pink hair. He was interesting, to say the least. The man who had walked in with Bre- Caleb. A little research placed the man as a firbolg, giant kin not often seen within the Empire. Which begs the question where the group had found hi-

"You're thinking way too loud and you are staring. I think that if you were going to do something you would have done it already. So you must have something to say about me or our group. Go ahead and say it." A deep voice shocked Eodwulf out of his thinking. He jerked too and saw the man he had been watching sitting across the table from him, setting a kettle and a staff down, before looking at him over a glass of steaming tea. "

Did you just stumble across us or did you seek us out? Because if it is the second one I suppose we have something to talk about." The cup hit the table a little forcefully, while also seeming to dislodge Eodwulf's voice.

"Ah no." Eodwulf quickly sat up. So odd, this man seemed to bring out the proper side of him. " It is... a bit of both. I was walking around but you, caught my interest last night? I didn't know what to think of you."

A smile crossed the firbolgs face. "That tends to happen a lot! People find me interesting!"

It was so nice to talk to someone so was so genuine, dealing with Master Ikithon was a lot sometimes.

"You find me genuine? Oh, that's nice. People tell me that too. I guess it is just something about me."

Eodwulf looked wide-eyed at the firbolg before realizing he had said it out loud before quickly clicking his teeth shut.

The firbolg caught his eye and a hand reached out. Eodwulf immediately started to draw his hand back, steeling himself, and never breaking eye contact. _Never show someone they can hurt you, Never show someone they can hurt you, Never show someone they can hurt you,_ **_Never show someone they can hurt you_** , **Nevershowsomeonetheycanhurtyou-**

The hand immediately retreated back to the other side of the table and the eyes turned sad.

" I'm sorry that was my mistake. I should have known you would all have the same aversion to contact from others... of course, that was the first thing he got rid of..." The last part came out an angry whisper as the eye contact broke away.

Eodwulf shifted his hands and refocused his gaze up next to the right of the firbolgs head. " I wonder appreciate if you didn't repeat what I just said. Could get in trouble you understand of course."

"Of course. I understand completely." A whisper that didn't even seem to address him. Something about the voice had him not quite believing what he was told.

" You never convinced me that you didn't seek us out on purpose. You just called me interesting and genuine. I know redirection when I see it." The man picked up his cup and looked over his tea again. "Why are you here Mr. Eodwulf? I can go and get Caleb if that is who you are here for because I'm not quite convinced you are here to see me." His eyes seemed to bore into his soul, revealing layers that were slaughtered and laid to rest years ago. Eodwulf loved that look. He didn't quite know why.

He looked around before leaning in closer and letting a smile cross his face. "No, I was actually interested in you. That is the whole truth, I swear to the Matron. You weren't afraid to deflect in a very certain way last night when asked questions. That intrigued me."

More people had begun to fill up the tavern as the people rose for a day of work. Humble people who knew nothing of what was going on around them every day.

The firbolg hummed a took a sip of his tea. " I grew up with siblings. You learn to deflect in a way that doesn't draw attention quickly."

The smile grew bigger. " I did not give you enough credit where it is due. You give off a certain feeling or vibe of, how to put this?" Eodwulf taped his fingers on the table.

" That I have no idea what is going on? I don't most of the time but I get a good enough read on people that that sort of clues me in on what is going on and what we are doing. Tea?" Eodwulf was startled out of his thinking for a second time as he looked down to see a second cup had made its way onto the table and was placed in front of him while his gaze was elsewhere.

"I'll... pass thank you." The firbolg looked at him and seemed almost to be silently judging him before pouring a cup of tea anyways.

" Alright then..." Eodwulf put his hands off to the side and sighed. " I was also wondering where you came from. There aren't many firbolgs in the Empire. I have only seen a few in my time."

" Mmh. I don't hail from the empire. My home is in the north. Lovely place." Eodwulf made a note of that. North meant colder temperatures and Shady Creek Run or beyond. Which just raised even more questions about the man. A question he wanted to ask came tumbling from his lips without him even thinking about it. It almost came out at a whisper.

" How did you help Br-Caleb? How did you all build him back up from what... was done to him." Eodwulf felt himself gesturing to his arms without even realizing it. An interesting look took over the firbolgs eyes. Eodwulf found himself losing it as the man looked to the kettle. " I met Caleb after loss and that puts a perspective on things that one would not usually have on a person. It has been how I have approached getting to know people all my life. But this time I got to see people move past that."

The firbolg caught his gaze and the interesting gaze turned to one of intensity. "You need to allow yourself to trust and allow others to care for you. You want someone to mourn you after you are gone correct? I've seen people put in the ground with no one to mourn them. There is always a reason and the tea from them is usually really bitter no matter how long you seep it."

Eodwulf held his gaze, picking through the message he was receiving, not even noticing when another figure approached the table.

" Caduceus we are leaving soon." That was... Eodwulf looked the left to see Bre-Caleb standing there looking at the firbolg, Caduceus apparently, while very obviously avoiding his side of the table.

" Oh okay, Caleb I'll be up in a few minutes." "

It really was good to catch up Caleb." Eodwulf ventured quietly. Any response away from Ikithon would be good. A not quite a mask pulled over Caleb's face as he turned to face him.

"Wulf. It was really good to see you as well. I don't know if you are here of your own volition but if you plan to do anything you won't get far."

Caduceus looked from Caleb to him and a not quite smile appeared.

" Oh don't worry Caleb he and I are just having a discussion. You'll know if something is wrong." Caleb inclined his head and offered a thin smile before retreating away from the table to find some food for the day.

" He really does still care for you. The both of you." Eodwulf watched Caleb make his way over to the stairwell after collecting food to wait for others to come down.

" I know he does. We care for him as well. But everything was a long time ago. I should probably get going before any of your other friends think-"

Caduceus waved him off. " No don't bother. Sit here and actually drink your tea. I invaded your space. Have a good day Mr. Eodwulf." Caduceus Clay got up, taking along his kettle and cup, and walked over to Caleb. He gently touched him on the shoulder and whispered something that Eodwulf couldn't hear. He tore his gaze away from the man and down to the teacup, still steaming in front of him. " Why waste a gift?" He muttered to no one, before picking it up and taking a sip of a fairly strong tea unlike any he had tasted before. He didn't even give thought to tea grown from people with no one to mourn them and just enjoyed it.

Eodwulf eventually drained the cup and left it there to mull over some new thoughts and see to his day. What Eodwulf didn't see was Caduceus Clay return to pick up the empty teacup with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so... I don't regret it. 4 hours from start to finish, No planning, very little editing. That part I will probably regret. I am going to be adding to this series and maybe even this work. We will see where it takes me! Until next time everyone!


End file.
